Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink to remove heat from a heat-generating electronic component used in a computer.
Background of the Related Art
Computer systems require removal of heat from heat-generating electronic components such as processors. Heat-generating electronic components are often coupled to a generally planar circuit board having a series of electronic connectors along an edge of the circuit board to facilitate electronic engagement between the circuit board and a motherboard. Electrical current and data are routed to and from the heat-generating electronic component through the motherboard and the electronic connectors of the circuit board. Heat generated by the electronic component may be transferred by conduction to a heat sink having a plurality of fins coupled to the heat sink to dissipate heat to air flowing through a computer chassis housing the circuit board. One or more air movers, such as fans, may be used to move air through the computer chassis so that the air will flow across the fins to enhance dissipation of heat from the heat sink. Air movers are fixed relative to the computer chassis to draw air into one end of the chassis, across components disposed within the chassis and then through the air movers to exit the chassis.
Electronic components are generally coupled to a circuit board in an arrangement that saves space and promotes compactness of the computer. Furthermore, an expansion card may be disposed horizontally or vertically with respect to the motherboard within a chassis as needed to utilize available space given the form factor of the chassis. Similarly, an electronic component, such as a processor, may be disposed on the expansion card in an orientation that provides the most efficient layout of the components on the expansion card. A heat sink may be disposed on the electronic component to conduct heat generated by the electronic component through the heat sink to a plurality of air-cooled fins to remove heat from the electronic component by dissipation to surrounding air flow. For computers relying upon air flow to enhance heat dissipation from the fins, the fins on the heat sink must be favorably oriented with respect to the air flow through the chassis in order to optimize the operating temperature of the electronic component.